Frankenweenie (6)
Chapter 6: Sparky's Escape and the Fish Victor and Elsa were sleeping next to each other, their heads touching gently, while Sparky was sleeping on Victor's lap. "Victor?" Mrs. Frankenstein's voice echoed from downstairs, "you up here?" Sparky opened one eye sleepily. It was glowing pale neon green. Mrs. Frankenstein's voice was getting closer. "Victor?" Mrs. Frankenstein called. Sparky heard Mrs. Frankenstein's footsteps. The bull terrier wagged his tail and licked Victor's face. Victor opened his eyes sleepily. "Elsa," Victor said, gently shaking the girl awake, "Elsa wake up!" Elsa opened her eyes. Sparky whined. "Victor?" Mrs. Frankenstein called again. Victor leaped to his feet. "Shhhh!" Victor said, "quiet, Sparky!" Elsa picked up Sparky in her arms and ran behind a sheet. Victor followed her and clamped his hands on Sparky's mouth. Elsa saw Mrs. Frankenstein's shillouette on the sheet. Victor immediately saw a large tin bucket and put it over Sparky, just as Mrs. Frankenstein came from behind the sheet. Victor and Elsa were both sitting on it. "French toast or waffles?" Mrs. Frankenstein asked. "Uh, waffles!" Victor said. "Me too!" Elsa said. "Then I'll need my waffle iron Mr. Director!" Mrs. Frankenstein said, jokingly. Victor got off the bucket and handed his mom her waffle iron. Underneath the bucket, Sparky heard the commotion and barked. "ARF!" Mrs. Frankenstein looked around. Victor and Elsa exchanged anxious glances. "Sparky?" Mrs. Frankenstein asked herself, softly, "no. It couldn't be!" Victor just wished she knew that Sparky was right under the bucket! As soon as she left, Victor pulled the bucket off his dog. "I'm sorry, boy," Victor explained, "they might not understand. So you'll need to stay here today." Elsa kissed Sparky on his long snout and walked downstairs. Victor blushed. Sparky's eyes glowed a pale green color as he sadly watched Victor and Elsa walk downstairs ************* A few hours later after the kids went to school, Sparky fell asleep. Waking up, the dog yawned and stretched. Getting out of his suitcase bed, he got a drink of water. Suddenly, it started to leak out of his stitches! Sparky barked and ran in a circle, trying to catch the water. Suddenly, Mr. Whiskers jumped onto the window sill. "MEOW!" Sparky looked up. Spotting Mr. Whiskers, the bull terrier charged at him, barking the whole time. Climbing up some boxes, he reached the window and poked his head out. Losing his balance, Sparky tumbled down the roof, after the cat. Landing safely on the grass, Sparky gave himself a good shake and looked up at the attic window. How was he going to get back up there? His thoughts turned toward the cat. Mr. Whiskers hissed at Sparky then ran off. Sparky followed him into Elsa's yard. Jumping up on a plastic yard flamingo, Mr. Whiskers looked down at Sparky, who was barking below. Licking his paw, the flamingo gave way and Sparky chased Mr. Whiskers over to Bob's house. Mr. Whiskers jumped onto a clothsline. Sparky gave a soft growl. Bob's dachshund, Raymond, saw Sparky's shillouette and started yapping. "It's nothing, Raymond," Bob's mom said trying to calm her dog down. She looked toward the sheet Sparky was behind and screamed. Forgetting about the cat, Sparky ran off. He found his way to Victor's school. Sparky sniffed the trash cans out back and trotted off once he saw a confused Edgar. He found his way into his backyard and shoved the ball he and Persephone used to play with before the accident. Seeing the ball, Persephone yipped with joy, then turned her head toward the fence. She didn't see anyone. Sparky nosed his way under the fence and got his head stuck! Struggling to get free, Persephone barked with surprise. Sparky stopped struggling and looked up at the poodle. Tongue lolling. Confused by the bolts on Sparky's neck, the poodle drew closer. She touched Sparky's bolt with her nose. Electricity snaked up her snout, then departed and split into two, going up her large poof of fur she had on her head. The dogs both shot back and Persephone stood up and shook herself. When she turned her head, her fur had a long, white streak going through the middle. Her head snapped toward Sparky's gate and they sniffed noses. Hearing a bell, Sparky turned away and raced after his master into the house. "Hi, Victor!" Mrs. Frankenstein called, "how was school?" Victor shrugged off his school bag, which landed on Sparky's snout, and raced toward the stairs. "Good," Victor said quickly, running towards the stairs, "gotta go!" Sparky trailed after him. As soon as he reached the attic, Sparky danced at Victor's feet, to greet him after school. "I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone up here!" Victor said, patting his dog on the head. Sparky went around him in a circle, but stopped in front of Victor. Panting. "You're a little low," Victor began. He looked over at a cord, then at Sparky. "You hungry, boy?" Sparky gave a short, soft bark. Victor stood up and grabbed the cord. It had electrods attatched to it. Plugging it in, he attatched the electrods to Sparky's bolts. His eyes glew pale neon green, as electricity surged into his body, revving him up. Victor peered hard at the bull terrier. That's weird... Victor thought as Sparky licked his cheek. Suddenly, Victor's mom called him downstairs. "Coming!" Victor yelled, "stay there, Sparky. I'll be right back!" Victor rushed downstairs. His feet slipped from underneath him on the first step. Seeing what happened, Sparky tried to run toward Victor, but his cord caused him to stay put. "I'm ok, boy!" Victor said. He was thinking about Elsa again. Hurrying down, he saw Edgar at the island. "Edgar?" Victor said, a little confused. "Hey!" Edgar said creepily, yet slyly. Victor took a step closer. "What are you doing here?" Victor asked. He kept a distance away from Edgar, since he seemed to be plotting something. "I know what you've done!" Edgar hissed. Victor hesitated for a moment. "What?" Victor asked, nervously. Edgar looked him right in the eye. "Your dog is alive!" Edgar squealed quietly. Victor backed up. "That-that's impossible!" Victor said, "n-no. Sparky is dead. You must've been seeing things!" Edgar brought a jar out from behind him. It had a dead fish in it. Victor looked at the fish. He rolled his eyes. "C'mon!" Victor said, annoyed, "I'll show you how! But it's going to be different. Not like how I did it before!" "Show and tell, Victor. You show me, and I won't tell!" Edgar bargained. Victor folded his arms. If Luke told anybody about Sparky, he'll have to confront his parents about this. Which was something he didn't want to do. ************* Re-animating the fish was easy. But it did disappear. "What happened to it?" Edgar angrily demanded, "what did you do?" "I don't know," Victor muttered, "it should've worked!" Suddenly, the water rippled. The boys looked at it. Sparky put his nose in the jar. Immediately, he felf a small bite. He gave a small, sharp yelp and yanked his nose out, ran to his bed and started rubbing his head all around in it. Victor shined a special flashlight onto the jar. A fish skeleton swam past. "Why is it invisible?" Edgar asked. "I have no idea!" Victor said. Sparky growled at the jar, scolding the fish for biting his nose. Victor pushed Edgar, and the fish, out of the attic. "You can't tell anyone!" Victor said, sternly, "promise?" "Promise!" Edgar said, slyly. Victor didn't know it, but Edgar hid his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. ************* Category:Movies Category:Original Movies